When I Come Around
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: Yuri threesome with OC/Ino/Hinata


Me: This was a request from Quizilla and so I know it will be safe here. Anway... enjoy!

* * *

Name- Isamu Chiriku

Age- 17

Appearance- Long, red hair; Emerald green eyes; pale complexion; huge boobs (little bit smaller than Tsunade's); hourglass figure/nice curves.

Personality- Funny, outgoing, pervy, nice (most of the time), very playful.

Anything else- She likes to draw.

* * *

It was a warm day as you sat in a clearing with all your drawing utensils by your side. There was a light wind as you were drawing some scenery to help pass the time since everyone seemed to be to busy to hang out. You sighed lightly, it was boring sitting by yourself but there was nothing you could do at the moment.

"Hey Isamu..." you heard a light voice say as you turned to see Hinata and her girlfriend Ino hand in hand.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" you asked hoping to hang out with them.

"We just got back from the store so we were going to go hang out at my place since my parents are away." Ino said smiling while Hinata blushed lightly.

"Cool, man I wish everyone wasn't so busy lately." you said pouting playfully as Hinata smiled towards you.

"Well maybe later you can come by Ino's and stay the night with us.. That is if it's alright with you Ino." Hinata said blushing darker as Ino smirked saying, "Sounds like a great idea."

"Awesome, I'll go home and pack some things and be by tonight." you said as they both nodded saying there goodbyes.

Once you finished your drawing you packed all your things and headed for your house. You took a quick shower got dressed and packed your things as you looked at the clock. It was around 4 pm but you really didn't want to wait any longer. You decided you could leave now and just walk slowly to make up for the time.

You walked the long way to Ino's house as you held onto your bag and saw the sun begin to set over the horizon. You reached Ino's front door as you knocked bouncing on the balls of your feet waiting for someone to answer.

"Coming." you heard a voice say frantically on the inside as footsteps were heard.

The door opened to see a slightly flushed Ino as she gave you a smirk moving out of the way. It was then you noticed her hair was a mess and her clothes looked like they were put on blindfolded.

"Hehe sorry Isamu, I wasn't expecting you to come yet." she said as you stepped inside saying, "Yea.. I couldn't stand being in my house alone."

You saw Hinata walk into the living room with a deep blush along with her jacket and mesh shirt off. You looked back and forth between them and smirked lightly as Hinata averted her eyes from you.

"I see I interrupted something..." you said looking between them both as Hinata was twiddling her fingers and Ino crossed her arms.

"It seems we were caught." Ino said turning towards Hinata as she looked towards her nodding lightly.

"So what now?" you said placing your hands on your hips while Ino smirked lightly.

"Well I sure wanted to finish.. Didn't you Hinata?" she asked turning towards Hinata as Hinata nodded while her blushed died down.

"Then I guess we have no choice but to let you join." Ino said sarcastically as you laughed lightly saying, "Sounds good to me."

You pulled Ino into a lust filled kiss as her tongue shot its way into your mouth rubbing along your own. You both fought for dominance as you won pushing her against the wall feeling her body through her clothes.

"Let's all go in my room." Ino purred as you nodded grabbing Hinata's hand pulling her along.

Once you reached Ino's room you pressed your lips to Hinata's and slid your tongue in her mouth making her make a little squeaking noise of surprise. You all began undressing each other as your lips reached whatever skin they could. Hinata was pushed on the bed with a naked Ino above her as you watched with glazed over eyes just enjoying the show.

Ino grabbed onto Hinata's breasts and began squeezing and sucking on them as one of her hands slipped down towards her dripping opening.

"Ino.." she gasped as Ino's finger slipped inside of her and began moving.

You decided to join in the fun and came up behind Ino leaning over her while grabbing onto her breasts rubbing your thumb on her buds. She moaned lightly while you felt them harden under your sensual touch. You brought one of your hands down and shoved two fingers inside her as she cried out bucking towards your fingers.

You made your fingers move in time with Ino's inside of Hinata as they arched and bucked wanting to get as much inside them as they could. You began kissing and sucking on Ino's side and neck as she was nipping and sucking on Hinata's breasts.

"Go faster Isamu..." Ino groaned as you smirked against her skin doing as she asked while spreading your fingers.

She moaned again as she sped up her fingers inside of Hinata as well earing a sweet moan from Hinata's lips. You began to hear Ino begin to pant as well as sweat building up on Hinata's body as you added a third finger into Ino and spreading them every time you pumped inside her.

"Ino.. I..." Hinata suddenly gasped moaning as she must have came while her body fell breathing heavily.

Ino licked her fingers clean then put both her hands on the bed keeping her from falling over as you were moving faster and harder.

"Isa...Isamu!" she screamed out as you felt her come on your fingers as you slipped them out of her and began licking them clean.

She turned towards you kissing you roughly as you tasted Hinata while she tasted herself on each others tongues. You were pushed onto the bed as they both were above you trying to decide what to do first.

"I'll let you taste her first." Ino said smirking at Hinata as she nodded lightly bending down but you were snapped upward as Ino latched onto your right nipple.

"Uh.. Oh.." you tried to speak as Hinata's tongue suddenly crept its way inside you.

Ino grabbed onto your large breasts as she pressed her body into yours sucking on your neck leaving her mark on you as you moaned feeling Hinata push a finger in with her tongue. Your body began arching and bucking while your hands reached up massaging Ino's body as she moaned against your ear.

You felt her nibble on your ear as Hinata used her other hand to rub your clit making your eyes close and toes curl.

"Hinata.. Ah.. Don't stop." you groaned biting your lip as Ino licked around your bud hardening them.

"Moan my name Isamu.." Ino said against your skin as she pinched your left nipple making you groan louder.

"Nya... Ino.. INO!" you moaned out loudly coming into Hinata's mouth as she drank up all your juices.

You sighed in content as Ino smiled towards you while you smiled back.

"Boy am I glad I came early." you said making them laugh as Ino replied, "We're glad you came early too."

* * *

Me: Well that's all, this one I admit was a little short but oh well I think it turned out fine. Anway review if you wish.


End file.
